


Lil' Bro

by ya_idjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, but it's mainly just dean being a shit :), it's destiel-ish, lil' bro, movin' quick kinda fic, please ignore this, suuuuper short, the only reason i haven't deleted this is bc kitteh left kudos, time to do the hoobly boobly, whoo hoo ho hooh, woah this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_idjits/pseuds/ya_idjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually have, like, zero explanation for this thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil' Bro

Castiel noted the crease between Sam's brows. "What's wrong, lil' bro?"

  
Sam pressed his lips together and looked up, trying not to turn around and throttle his brother. He prayed to God every day that there was some way he could unteach that phrase, pull those two words out of Cas' memory.

  
Dean grinned. "S'matter, Sammy?"

  
_The little shit._

  
"What's wrong, Cas," he said, pausing to take a deep breath and carefully exhale, "is that my brother is a class A douche, and he knows it."

  
Cas turned his cornflower gaze on Dean, questioning. "What is he referring to, Dean?"

  
Dean's grin grew even wider. He jerked his head towards the kitchen, standing up. "Want another beer?"

  
Sam shook his head as his brother left the room. He turned his attention back to Castiel, threading his fingers together and looking down at them as he let them rest in his lap.  
"Listen, Cas, I would really appreciate it if -"

  
"No way, Granola, don't even finish that sentence." Dean plopped back down on the couch with a smirk, cracking open his beer. "It took me forever to train him, man."

  
Cas' face lit up. "Oh, is this in regards to the nickname "lil' bro"?"

  
Sam pressed his mouth into a hard line and cocked his head, as if to say, _what else?_

  
"No, I'm afraid I can't stop," Cas said, shaking his head vigorously. "I find your subtle reactions much too amusing. And, besides..." he trailed off, looking into space with his eyebrows lowered. He looked almost... concerned, Sam thought.

 

"What?"

  
Cas had the dignity to blush. "Dean said that if I stop, I can't engage in sexual activity with him for a week."


End file.
